reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Winchester Repeater
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The is the most iconic and reliable of all the repeating rifles appearing in Red Dead Redemption. It uses a lever action system and holds 10 rounds stored in the tubular magazine. One of the most balanced weapons in the game, its medium firepower and high fire rate make it an ideal choice for most situations. Most players will recognize this weapon as the one John is shot with in "Exodus in America". Acquisition Single Player *The Winchester Repeater can be bought from the Armadillo Gunsmith for $350. *This repeater can be obtained for free during the mission: "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit". *This repeater is a reward from the captured sheriff after the Tumbleweed hideout is complete. (The sheriff must stay alive for the player to receive the weapon). ''Undead Nightmare'' *The player obtains it after completing the survivor mission "Paternal Pride" at MacFarlane's Ranch. *It can also be obtained from a stranger who asks the player to do something for him. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's inventory upon reaching rank 8. **The "Winchester Wielder" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. Tips *This weapon is fairly useful when it comes to hunting smaller game such as Rabbits, Armadillos, Skunks, Raccoons, etc. As hunting rifles (Springfield Rifle, Bolt-action rifle, Buffalo rifle) won't let Marston skin it. If the player is an adequate shot, it can also be put to use hunting birds at long range with either normal shooting or through the use of Dead Eye. It is also especially useful for dispatching cougars. *This weapon will function as the repeater of choice during the first third of the game as the player won't get access to another repeater (besides the Repeater Carbine) until they reach Mexico. *This is one of the most easily unlockable Golden Guns. It is found at MacFarlane's Ranch in Shootouts and Gang Matches, and will always respawn in your inventory, even after you die. (Only in MacFarlane's ranch) Trivia *The Winchester is the weapon of choice for a number of characters and groups in Red Dead Redemption, including: **Bill Williamson and his gang **Abraham Reyes **Members of the American Army and Mexican Army *The Winchester is widely recognized as a symbol of the American West, earning it the nickname "The Gun that Won the West". *Even if the player purchases the rifle from the Gunsmith in Armadillo the barrel will still be rusty as if it has been used before. *The in-game weapon is based on the real life Winchester Model 1892, although the menu screen illustration differs slightly, depicting a Winchester Model 1873. This follows the "Hollywood West" tone of the game, since hundreds of movies and television programs used the '92, of which over a million were produced through the 1930s, to stand in for its valuable antique predecessors. Gallery 600px-Winchester RDR.jpg|John Marston wielding a Winchester Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Repeaters